Dare mo Shiranai
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Sakit... Kegelapan... Darah... kotak pandora yang telah lama terkurung, kini terbuka kembali. Sosok berharga yang telah hilang, kini kembali menyakiti jiwanya. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Confussion.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dare mo Shiranai<strong>_

**Chapter 00**

Gelap...

Sesak...

Sepi...

Aroma tanah menyebar di dalam ruang sempit sementara dia mulai bergerak-gerak tanpa henti. Kepalanya terasa berat, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Tubuhnya kaku, menyadari bahwa dia terjebak. Jemarinya merasakan 'dinding' yang menahannya.

Di mana dia...?

Dia semakin panik, mengernyit dengan rasa sakit yang menghantam kepala dan tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan menggebu-gebu berusaha mendobrak 'dinding' itu. Cairan hangat perlahan mengalir dari jemarinya menuju bahunya, walau begitu dia tidak merasakan luka tangannya yang semakin parah karena terus memukuli 'dinding' yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah begitu banyak pukulan, dinding kayu itu akhirnya jebol. Tanah mulai masuk memenuhi tempat ia terbaring, memenuhi udara dengan menyesakkannya debu.

Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti. Dia terus mencakar-cakar tanah, membuat lubang yang semakin lama semakin lebar untuk bisa menjadi jalan dia keluar dari tempat itu.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada cahaya kecil yang muncul akibat tanah yang terus dia gali. Menggapai-gapai dengan susah payah, sampai akhirnya dengan dorongan terakhir tangannya menembus lapisan tanah, disusul kemudian kepala, dan terakhir seluruh tubuhnya.

Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya sementara bergelung di atas tanah yang solid. Berbaring di sana sembari menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dia bebas...

Namun, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang...?

Dia menunggu sampai nafasnya yang berat menjadi tenang, sebelum bangkit berdiri. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih, menyusuri tanah berumput di atas tebing.

Sesosok lelaki remaja berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Siapa...?

Dia meringis sakit, sementara kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya.

Bayangan demi bayangan tentang lelaki itu melintas tanpa henti di otaknya. Mata hitam yang lebar, rambut hitam berantakan, dan cengiran kekanakan itu...

...begitu familiar.

Tetapi... siapa...?

Siapa anak itu...?

Terlalu larut dalam batinnya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia semakin mengarah ke ujung tebing. Tanah yang dia injak longsor, membuatnya tergelincir, dan lalu...

...warna biru transparan yang dingin menyelimutinya.

Dan suara deru ombak menjadi hal terakhir yang dia rasakan sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Robin : (~_o) Lagi?

Author : (grin) Yeah... lagi.

Robin : Padahal yang lainnya juga masih prolog, kau menambah satu lagi?

Author : ('-_-)\ Begitulah... sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin mempublish yang ini. Ketika adu komen status dengan Viero-san (atau Messiah-san?), saya menulis tentang ide baru untuk fic, kan? Nah... fic ini ide tersebut. Saya juga berencana membuat fic ini menjadi fiveshoot atau eightshoot, jika tidak ada halangan (misalkan menambah lebih banyak chapter karena malas menamatkannya).

Luffy : ...

Author : (melirik Luffy) Tenang saja, Luffy-san. Kau masih **LELAKI **di fic ini.

Luffy : (wide grin) YEAH! AKHIRNYA!

Sanji : (tatapan penuh selidik) Aku nggak bakal jadi cewek, kan?

Author : (~_o) Tidak.

Sanji : (grin + rokok) YES!

Author : Tapi Zoro sepertinya akan.

Zoro : (O.O) (hissed + three swords) Jangan beraninya!

Author : (stoic) Chill... Cuma bercanda. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang berubah dari kalian, kok, kecuali mungkin beberapa perubahan mood dan karakter tokoh karena tuntutan naskah, (¬_¬) terutama Ace dan Luffy.

Ace&Luffy : (O_O) Kenapa?

Author : Karena... nanti juga kau tahu. (smile at reader and bows) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : _One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Setting waktu cerita beberapa minggu setelah keluar dari pulau manusia ikan._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dare mo Shiranai<strong>_

**Chapter 01**

* * *

><p>Mustahil...<p>

Hanya satu kata itu yang terus menggema dalam pikirannya. Rasa syok menjalari tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, membisu seraya terpaku menatap apa yang dia lihat.

Apakah nasib mempermainkannya? Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja? Ataukah hal itu benar-benar nyata?

Tubuhnya bergetar, kelebat demi kelebat ingatan buruk mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Di tengah kabut kenangan itu, dia bisa dengan samar mendengar sentakan nafas tertahan teman-temannya yang sepertinya berhasil menyusulnya.

Ini sama sekali di luar dugaan, tapi sampainya mereka di pulau ini pun di luar dugaan, badai menghantam Sunny dan membuat mereka sampai kemari. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di pulau ini untuk rekreasi, hanya untuk beristirahat.

Mereka pikir ini hanyalah pulau kosong, jadi ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan yang lewat, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengejar bayangan itu – yang membuat krunya bingung dan ikut mengejarnya.

Dan lalu, di sinilah dia... membeku karena melihat hal yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mustahil..." Dia mendengar Nami menggumam.

Ya... ini sangat mustahil.

Darah...

Kematian...

Api...

Kenangan-kenangan buruk yang telah berhasil dia kunci dalam kotak, kini telah terbuka segelnya, dan merambah pikiran serta hatinya tanpa henti.

Mengguncang kembali jiwanya yang telah sembuh...

Membuka kembali luka... bukan... lubang hatinya.

Semua itu karena melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit bergelombang itu... Wajah yang sangat familiar baginya, sangat, terutama bintik-bintik yang menghiasi wajah itu.

Terlebih lagi... tato yang menghiasi lengan yang dia cengkeram saat ini.

Perasaan bahagia mulai muncul ke permukaan jiwanya, harapan mulai bangkit kembali dalam dirinya.

Hanya satu nama yang terlontar dari mulutnya... satu nama dari orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Ace..."

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
